The queen of Hearts, oFf wItH HiS HeAd!
by kirakiracat6272
Summary: A darker more modern twist to Alice in Wonderland with the main character being a mentally deranged "Queen of Hearts"  not real queen just thinks she is


Kira- hey Hatter will you say the disclaimer?

Hatter- No

Kira-Please?

Hatter-No

Kira- pretty pretty pretty please with tea on top?

Mad Hatter-Fine. But only if you stop bugging me, Kira owns nothing.

Kira- Yay! you know we're all a little mad around here

Cheshire- Hey, that's my line!

* * *

Flowers moved softly in the wind, it was spring and a little girl was playing in the park. She laughed at a butterfly that had landed on her shoulder and ran around in circles trying to catch it when it flew away. An older boy sat on a bench in the park and watched her with a slow smile spreading across his face. He had dark brown almost black hair, dark brown eyes and tan skin slightly peeling from a sunburn. The little girl had thick light blonde hair, slightly sunburned pale skin, and big blue eyes. Two blue ribbons held her hair in place and she was wearing a blue dress with a white apron, blue and white striped socks, and shiny black shoes, she held a stuffed white bear in her hands and she hugged it running up to the older boy. He smiled and twirled her around making her giggle and she ran off. Not paying attention the boy started talking to a woman who had come up behind him. They talked while the little girl explored the maze that was the center of the park. She knew there was a house at the center of the maze but she had never seen it, she was curious. As she delved deeper into the maze she slowly forgot about the boy waiting for her at the beggining of the maze.

The maze started to get darker the farther in she got, she stopped when she saw a beautiful silver mirror. She stopped and dropped her bear touching the surface of the mirror with her little hands. The mirror was cold and when she looked at her reflection it was distorted for a minute before clearing. It showed the blonde girl with a slight flush and big eyes wide in excitement. A flash of white made her look towards the walkway she was going down and she spotted a white rabbit. It jumped off and she perked up. Following it she walked faster to catch it.

The blond haired girl, forgetting about her toy, continued walking, until she came to the old mansion. She stopped and looked at the imposing structure, it was derelict and forgotten. The siding was slowly starting to rot and the paint was peeling of in long strips. A large red rose bush surrounded the sides of the house and crawled up the sides of teh house clogging the gutters. The girl walked to the door and slowly started to open it. There was a groan and then a rush of air. Then something grabbed the little girl's dress and she screamed.

Inside the park the older boy heard her scream and called out her name," Alice!" and ran after her voice.

Taking the same path Alice had taken he spotted her white bear and continued without looked at the mirror. The girl in the mirror just cried her tears of blood and watched the boy run toward the house. She shook her head saddly and vanished. When the boy got to the door the first thing he noticed was the blood in front of the door and a blue ribbon. He picked it up and realised in was soaked with the girl's blood, he dropped it disgusted and ran into the house. He followed the trail of blood becoming even more scared with every step, it went into a room but the door was closed. He heard gurgle from beyond the closed door and he tried the door knob. It wouldn't budge so he ran at the door and it opened with a cloud of dust and a groan. When he opened the door he looked around and saw a blue ribbon lying innocently on the floor caked with blood. He left it where it was and saw a small door at the back of the room. Blood was pooled at its entrance and he was hesitant to open it but he muscled through his fear and walked toward it. He grabbed the knob and it burned his hand, jerking it back the door opened to a table covered in teacups.

He started to to turn around when he heard a scuffle at the door and it swung shut trapping him at the teaparty. A light came on illuminating the rest of the table and the boy held back the urge to retch. A boy with died magenta hair with purple streaks sat in a chair with a cup of cold tea in front of him. He had large pink cat ears sewn onto his head with multiple peircings, blood had dried in his hair and his eyes looked into was wearing a dark pink shirt with purple tears, dark purple pants, and black boots. A died pink cats tail had been sewn onto the back of his jeans. A white film had settled over his purple eyes and the nameplate in front of him said "Cheshire Cat". Another boy with dark messy brown hair sat at a place with a molding cake in front of him. Brown hare ears were crudely sewn onto the top of his head and he wore a brown jacket over a dark grey shirt and jeans and a brown tie. He had freckles dotting his face but as the boy moved closer he realised that it was flecks of dried blood, the hare boy had dark brown eyes that had filmed over in death. On top of his plate was a nameplate that read, 'March Hare'.

Forgetting about the girl he was here for he walked further and another light came on. It illuminated another boy with mousy brown hair and overly large mouse ears crudely sewn on top just like the "March Hare". He had dark tan skin that nearly matched the light brown ears and was wearing jeans, a brown teeshirt, a dark blue waist coat and a purple tie. His light brown eyes had yet to film over and freckles dotted his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. The nameplate in front of the dead boy said "Doormouse". Slowly the boy recognized the names from a book he had read when he was younger, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, by Lewis Carol. He walked further into the darkness and another light came on. A boy with pale blonde almost white hair, had white rabbit ears sewn into his head, his blue eys were pale in death. He wore black dress pants, a waist coat and and a pocket watch was hanging out of his pocket. The "White Rabbot" stared at the seat next to him with dead eyes which was covered in darkness. The lights opposite the "White Rabbit" turned on and he was met with two identical boys. They both had light sandy blonde hair, brown eyes, and freckles. They held hands under the table and the nameplate verified what he had already surmised," Tweedle-Dum, and Tweedle-Dee".

Finally the light at the end of the table was illuminated, a teenage boy, maybe nineteen years old sat at the head of the table. He had long red hair and green eyes and pale white skin. He wore a large tophat with 10/6 on it, a long brown trenchcoat, jeans, waistcoat, and darkblue long sleeved dress shirt. His face was set in a grin bigger than the "Cheshire Cat's". In swirling letters that were hard to read the nameplate read," Mad Hatter", it was hand written using an old quill pen. His skin was pale and covered in white rice powder make up, this boy had been dead for a while now. Finally the light next to the "White Rabbit" turned on and the boy had to cover his mouth to keep from screaming. There was Alice, only the side of her head had been bashed in and the ribbons she had been wearing were gone. A gash across her chest was the only thing wrong with her dress it was slowly spreading blood across the front of her being. The card in front of her chest read," Alice Liddell".

The boy cried out and heard a giggle from across the room and Alice whisper raspily," Seth, run."

_**"Alice fell down the rabbit hole **_

_**and was greeted by many things, **_

_**twin boys who talked in funny rhymes,**_

_**a cat with many rings. **_

_**She came to a teaparty **_

_**where she met the man they called Mad Hatter,**_

_**and his two animal friends. **_

_**The March Hare ate cake **_

_**and the Doormouse drank the tea. **_

_**But as she wandered in Wonderland **_

_**she wondered where she could be.**_

_**She came upon the castle of Hearts**_

_**where the queen was all**_

_**her words were darts that broke their hearts**_

_**but none did challenge thee**_

_**the Queen was mad**_

_**and Alice was frightened**_

_**but oh the queen was glad**_

_**the Queen, her king together they said**_

_**off with her head**_

_**Off With Her Head**_

_**OfF WiTh hEr hEaD!**_

_**But dear alice fled**_

_**with the kings help of course**_

_**so the young Queen said**_

_**off with his head**_

_**Off With His Head**_

_**OfF WiTh hIS hEaD!**_

_**the queen was heartbroken**_

_**so she ran where no one tread**_

_**so dear Queen of Hearts**_

_**she cut off his head**_," Seth felt a breath on his cheek and he whirled around.

He was greeted by a teenage girl just a little younger than himself; she had shoulder length curly black hair, tan golden skin, and wine red eyes. She wore a red dress with a corset shaped like a heart, and a heart shaped crown rested utop her head. She carried a scepter shaped like a scythe and she smiled manically at him before Seth's vision darkened and he blacked out. When he awoke he was strapped to a chair to the left of the Mad Hatter with a headache and blood running down the side of his face. He was terrified of what the girl would do to him. His vision swam for a moment before it focused on Alice who was sitting in front of him. The strange girl was washing the blood off of Alice's face with a wet towel and placing her hair the way it had been before she had been killed. Noticing that Seth was awake she smiled and walked over to him placing a hand on his cheek comfortingly.

"_**Hello dear King,did you miss me?" **_Seth just stared at her, bewilderment written on his face." _**I know you didn't mean to help that nasty Alice and betray me." **_she paused for a moment staring off in to space_**," Hatter was the first one I collected you know, his name was Alex Hatter. He was just so perfect but he wasn't my king. Next came the twins, then the cat, the rabbit, The Hare, then the Doormouse, and Alice. And now I have my king. And he will never leave me again, we'll all stay here and have our teaparty forever!" **_She seemed to be talking to herself now than to Seth.

She grinned slyly," _**But you know how the King died right?off with his head, Off With His Head, oFf WiTh hIS hEaD**_!" With those last words of enlightenment she brought back the scepter. Seth watched in horror as the scythe was brought down near his neck and then his world went black.

**Two days later**

Police arrived at the house in the center of the maze two days after Seth Heart disappeared, along with Alice Kingsleigh he was the nineth person to go missing between the ages of ten to nineteen in the two weeks since Alyssa Heart had escaped the Mental Hospital. She was a delusional sixteen year old girl who believed she was the Queen from Alice in Wonderland. The first policeman to see the backroom was Seth's father, Luitenant Heart, when he saw what that girl had done he threw up. His son's head had been cut off and placed back on his shoulders, and he was dressed in a red robe with hearts sew into the fabric. A heart shaped crown had been placed on his head and he was holding a gold scepter. The girl, Alyssa Heart, was sitting next to him holding his hand. He had stabbed herself in the heart and left the blade still protruding from her ribs. She had written his namecard with her own blood and put hearts around his name," The King Of Hearts". She had gone to his school before she become so delusional, she had loved him. But Seth never noticed her. That was her breaking point, him not noticing her. She had left a note for the police.

_Dear Finders of this note,_

_My name is Alyssa Heart, I am the Queen of Hearts. I have collected all the citizens in my court. The Mad Hatter was first, his name was Alex Hatter but he believed me. But he wanted to leave and be with that nasty Alice, not me. Then Mark, and Anthony Tweedle, they were just right always finishing each other's sentences, they were of couse Dee and Dum. Then the cat oh he wasn't very nice he confused me and made me make a fool of myself. He was always grinning, stupid 'Cheshire', that's what they called him, Derek Morgan. The White Rabbit was very hard to find always hiding and running. He ran all through my beautiful house, he left bloodstains on the carpet. He was so pretty but much to pale to be my king, Peter White, he was. Jasper March was just so stupid, it was too easy to stab him in the back. Jack Mousy was so nice but he had an unnatural fear of cats, I could have scared him to death with them, but he just wouldn't sit still so I bashed the side of his head with a rock. Alice was so easy, she was much to curious for her own good. My scepter made quick work of her but she screamed so I had to punish her to I slapped her upside her pretty little head with my rings. All of my people had been collected but they looked at wrong. The animals didn't have their ears, and they were dressed much to odd. And I had to clean up all the blood that ruined my home it was much to messy and a Queen can't have a messy didn't take long to sew them back on, the ears took a long time to find though it was much to tiring. Then they needed new clothes, because the Hatter cannot be the Hatter without his Hat you know. They all wanted to leave me for that wretched little girl but Alice has to stay as well because if she leaves they all want to leave too. My King he didn't want to stay with Alice, but he didn't want me either. I couldn't have him leave me again so I made sure we could all have our teaparty for the rest of eternity._

_Fare thee well,_

_Alyssa Heart_

_a.k.a The Queen of Hearts._

The police took the bodies from the house and quickly fixed them so they could give their condolonces to the families of the murdered children. The ears were removed, the clothes swapped for regular ones, and all of the makeup washed away. The coroner marvled at the efficency of the kills but stopped when he actually looked at the bodies. When a child dies a town grieves not just the family. Seth was given his rightful burriel and as his father left the accursed house one last time he swore he could hear the children scream as they were murdered so young.

(Youngest to Oldest)

Alice Kingsleigh- 10

Mark Tweedle- 12

Anthony Tweedle- 12

Peter White- 14

Jack Mousy- 15

Jasper March- 16

Seth Heart-17

Derek "Cheshire" Morgan- 17

Alex Hatter- 19

* * *

I own nothing but the story line

sorry for the grammatical errors and other stuff

please review

if you do i give you a giant cokkie

if you flame me I will use those flames to set marchmellows on fire and then ram them down your throat

have a nice day


End file.
